The SGC Halloween Caper
by Hathor SG1X
Summary: Halloween is lurking close by Jack O’Neill intends to have a party on the base. Ba’al has some plans as well to drop in and take over the world. Daniel’s trusty books are out to finally get him. Some people have a Matrix fetish…kinda a spurr of the moment
1. Part 1

**I'd like to thank my other beta furorscribiend who did check this time for errors.**

**Part 1 **

It was a peaceful day in the SGC.Well, as peaceful as it can be with lack of goa'uld threats and nobody returning from their missions with any type of bodily damage inflicted on them.Save for the mild food poisoning from the other planets, and Carter setting off the base alarms due to some new breakthrough on her never ending quest to improve her doohickeys she had collected in the past six or seven years, and felt the need in the fall season to yank them out and fiddle with them.

Daniel was off lurking in his office behind a mound of dangerously stacked tomes that were close to teetering and falling on the unsuspecting archaeologist and crushing him. Jack had pointed it out to Daniel, but his lover had bluntly ignored him and told him they were perfectly fine and to quote,unquote: 'leave me alone Jack, I really have to get these translations done.' So he had left Daniel to his work, but, halfway down the hallway, he could have sworn he'd heard the sound of books falling and a startled cry of surprise, but he'd let it go and went in search of Teal'c.

It was only three weeks to Halloween and Jack was looking forward to it. But for the past two weeks, he had an itch to ask Hammond to allow them to have a Halloween party on the base. Heck, he already had his outfit picked and everything. Even Daniel's costume and it was already being custom made at a special store. All he needed to do was ask Carter about picking up one of the voice changing devices, and see Hammond about a party.

"O'Neill."

Pausing in mid step, Jack turned around to gaze at his teammate. The big Jaffa had a few books in his hands on witches and Halloween. They suspiciously looked like thick tomes from Daniel's office, and were quite dusty.

"Doing some light reading T?"

"DanielJackson told me I should read through them as he stated you would try yet again to make me understand this holiday the people of the Tau'ri celebrate." Teal'c promptly said.

"We need to work again on you pumpkin carving skills." He couldn't help, but grin as he recalled last year.Teal'c had practically mutilated the poor pumpkin he'd gotten to gut, and carve out.

There it was, that famous eyebrow raise, "I do not wish to carve these pumpkins again; my hands smelt worse than those fish you made me gut at your cabin last summer."

"That's the point of pumpkin carving Teal'c! You're supposed to get down and dirty with these things, and then keep the seeds to replant for next year or clean them off, toss them in the oven with a little salt and eat them. The guts, well, they can always be useful if you want to start a pumpkin gut war, but that can get extra messy and pumpkin guts are hard to wash out of your hair." Jack added to himself almost thoughtfully, wondering if he could get his team to do something that foolish.

"I will ask DanielJackson when you intend to fulfill this crazy idea you have in store for all of us.I wish to go read these books DanielJackson had offered to me to study more on this holiday." Without another word, the tall Jaffa turned and vanished down the other hallway.

"My ideas aren't crazy!" Jack shouted after the big guy, but let it go as he turned on his heel and moved in the direction of Hammond's office and the debriefing area.

He leisurely strolled through the SGC towards the direction of the debriefing room and Hammond's office, which was just off to the side of it. He was a man on a mission to convince his commander to toss this little shindig he had planning in his mind.Sam knew a little bit about it, but she wasn't completely filled in with the full details of it.

As if on cue, the power in the base flickered off and shortly came back on with the alarms going off like mad.Some of the SFs didn't even attempt to move all of them having a fairly accurate guess on which mastermind was behind the mini blackout.As if to confirm it, the sound of the speakers overhead came to life and it caused a few to look up in interest to see if they were correct.

"Everyone please ignore the alarms once again, Major Carter in my office now!" Hammond barked over the speakers, and just as quickly as he went off the air did the power return, the red lights that had been flashing returning to their dormant state.

A few men smirked having found it amusing. Every two hours the same thing happened but it hadn't been very funny when SG-13 returned from a mission on P6K-969 and two of the men had fallen on the ramp. One twisted their ankle, the other cracked a rib from their leader ever so kindly landing on him with one hell of an elbow drive, and one managing to make it away scot free without anything done to them, save for some mild comments about they should have got hurt also.

All and all, it was just another normal day in the SGC and Jack wouldn't have it any other way.It meant he could talk to Hammond in peace, if his commander wasn't planning on having brunch with the President and talking about their golfing plans in Florida come this winter.He wouldn't actually be shocked if that 'was' the case. 'Mental note to self, have Carter bug the phone so we can listen in on those calls.' With that noted in the back of his mind, he passed through the control room and stopped just as the gate alarms went off announcing their unscheduled incoming traveler.

Hammond's familiar steps echoed down the winding stairwell as he hurried down into the control room in time as a loud kawoosh filled the gate room. Airmen all stood ready and waiting to fire on command for anything that might come through that gate.

"Receiving IDC Sir," Walter stated as he typed something on the computer and watched as the name came up on the computer screen. "It's the Tok'ra sir."

Hammond nodded, "Open the iris."

"Yes sir," Walter looked over to the pad for the Iris and placed his hand on it to open the iris so their guest didn't end up a pancake on the other side.

"For crying out loud! The day has been so well now we have to get a Tok'ra to ruin it." Jack grumbled more to himself than anyone else, but was awarded with a sympathetic look. 'I guess Hammond's been enjoying his day as well.' Jack told himself as he followed Hammond out of the control room and down towards the gate room to greet their Tok'ra guest.

"Let's just hope it's a visit and nothing more." Hammond told his 2IC as they walked side by side only to detach from the other as the blast doors opened allowing them entrance into the gate room and just in time as Jacob Carter walked through the wormhole.

"Jacob it's nice to see you." Hammond said, offering a smile to the other man as he watched the former general walk down to the end of the ramp to shake hands.

"It's nice to see you again also George, but I come bearing some good and bad news." He was on the ball today.

"See! Every time we start to have a good day you people come and ruin it for us all." Jack stated in overdone exasperation.

"It's nice to see you too, Jack." The elder Carter stated with mild annoyance in his tone but let it go knowing it probably did get annoying when all the Tok'ra did was come to the people of Earth for help to do their dirty work or use the member's of SG-1 as lab rats, which they had thankfully not happened anymore since the armband incident.

"Perhaps we should take this meeting up in the debriefing room." Hammond suggested, but it was more or less a statement rather than a question.

The three men left the gate room and guided themselves through the control room and progressed up the winding staircase and moved upwards to get to the room where they could hold their conversation in private without the walls with built in ears listening in on them.However, as they all entered the room, they were greeted to the site of Samantha Carter covered in dust and what could possibly pass for blackish, green, slimy alien oil.

"Carter, are you at war with that do-hickey of yours you've been fiddling with all day?" Jack asked attempting to keep a straight face and not allow a smile or smirk to cross his face as the site of the blonde haired woman covered from head to toe from the muck she'd collected on her.

"No sir, but I think I've nearly got it figured out, I should have it under control by the end of the night if I can return to my work, with your permission of course General Hammond sir." Carter replied looking over Jack's shoulder to the man in charge.

"Permission granted, just try to warn us in advance when that thing is about to go off please.I've still got four more teams waiting to come home, and I don't need anymore of my men walking out of the gate into a dark room and hurting themselves like the previous team."

Sam gave a smile that was reminiscent of a cat who swallowed the goldfish and the Tok'ra symbiote on the side when nobody was looking, "No problem Sir, but you shouldn't have to worry for another hour and thirty minutes before the next one should happen."

"Very well you may return to your work Major Carter, you have the rest of the night to figure out this device before I have it shipped off to Area 51 for study." Hammond announced.

"What device if you don't mind an old man asking?" Jacob spoke up finally spoke up from where he'd been half hidden by Hammond.

"Dad? What are you doing here I thought you said your coming next week to go to that Halloween thing?" Sam asked slightly shocked, but happy to see her father at the same time.She hadn't seen her father in over five months and got a message from him a month ago saying to still expect him for their yearly activity to amuse themselves and Sam's brother and his family and to also special order his costume. As it was she still remained undecided on what she wanted her outfit to be, and if it was going to be anything super fancy and neat looking that needed to be specially made she had to hurry up and get that underway soon.

"I come bearing good and bad news, which I was just about to tell these two here." He waved his hand at Hammond and Jack.

"Which brings me back to the feeling I've got biting me on the ass.Let me guess: Ba'al has finally chosen to sell the many secrets of goa'uld wardrobe to 17 magazines and making it big in Hollywood soon to star in the next production of Star Wars IV?"

Was that a twitch at the corner of Jacob's mouth to show the older man had been amused?It looked like it had been, from Jack's standpoint anyway as he moved over to the table where the others were moving and sank down in his usual seat. Now all they were missing was Teal'c and Daniel to join this wonderful party.

"You are right on the snakehead part Jack; this does have something to do with Ba'al, but not your theory anyway as funny as it would be." Jacob could see the picture in his head all too vividly on what a goa'uld would do in another Star Wars film. "It would seem while Ba'al was hanging out with our former friend Anubis, they found a way to take down and override the iris codes and the system, or Anubis at least I'm figuring.Ba'al took all of Anubis' work or what remained of the hidden data and plans he'd had set aside, and word from our operative in Ba'al's ranks is that they said he plans to strike on Devil's Night here late in the evening at least here to take over the SGC."

"And the good news is?" Jack asked, making a motion with his hand for Jacob to spill the rest of the can of worms.

"That you now know about this to be prepared to fight when he shows up, we can't even get our other spies close to this data and system Ba'al has in his possession. I figure if SG-1 allows themselves to be captured, you might be able to get into the area the data is and grab it and our operatives can help you get back home. However it's going to be risky; as you very well know Jack getting away from Ba'al's clutches wasn't easy."

Jacob had to remind him of that, didn't he; he just had to bring that unpleasant moment up to stir up unwanted reminders from a few years ago. "Yeah, and his idea of entertainment isn't all that great if you get my drift, so much for my wanting to have one giant ass Halloween party that night here on the base." He sighed dramatically as he sank back in his seat.

Jacob seemed to take interest in this bit of information, as did Selmak since the 2000 year old symbiote took over. "Perhaps this Halloween party here would not be such a bad idea, it would give your people a way to hide their weapons depending on their type of costume they should choose to wear, and you would perhaps even be able to capture Ba'al in the process.Have this party Colonel O'Neill suggested take place in this entire part of the base and you might be able to have it in the gate room."

Hammond raised his brow so slightly that would have made even Teal'c proud; the eyebrow thing must have been contagious after nearly eight years of it. "I highly doubt it would be that easy Selmak. I'm sure Ba'al would see right through this idea of ours. And even if it did work we already know the Pentagon will want to get their hands on Ba'al and get him to tell them whatever it is they need to know, or worst case scenario Ba'al attempts to jump out of his host's body and take another one for himself."

"Well Sir, for all Ba'al knows he thinks he's going to be out smarting us by getting past the iris with this toy of his and he'd walk in on a bunch of tau'ri dressed up having a jolly good time.He'd think he probably dialed up the wrong address and I'm sure his remaining loyal Jaffa would be confused as hell by our partying customs." Jack supplied trying to push the envelope more so he could have this party, and even kick some goa'uld ass to the side.

"Sir, Colonel O'Neill does have a point.I hardly think Ba'al would be expecting this.It would give us an excellent chance to take him out, and if worse comes to worse and he has someone toss one of those devices out that blind you briefly and knock you out we could have some SGC personal standing by to sedate Ba'al and kill off the rest of his Jaffa that come with him." Sam herself found the idea quite interesting to do. She had already ordered her father's outfit and couldn't wait to see it on him when it arrived, which should be tomorrow or two more days.

"I will call the President and ask him. If he gives the plan a go, I will authorize it. However," Hammond's eyes settled on his 2IC "No beer or alcohol of _ANY_ kind. That will also include alien drinks of any kind will _NOT_ be permitted on this base. Is that understood?" He had no doubt the President would give them the go ahead with this wild idea, but it meant he could show off his own custom made costume and the new pet he and his granddaughters had got recently.

"Understood Sir, clear as bell.You will not see me drinking any type of beer. Root beer still allowed though or we putting a ban on that?" Jack couldn't help, but tease his commander and friend.

Hammond shook his head and smiled some finding that funny, but he knew well some of his people would find a way to sneak some drinks in and mix them with the non-alcohol beverages. "Dismissed people, I will go and inform the President of this information, and, like I said, if he okays the plan we will go through with this."

Jack stood grinning from ear to ear, and waltzed out of the room in hot pursuit of making his way to Daniel's office. Well if it was still an office and those stacks of old books and journals didn't topple over and create a bigger disaster making it look like Hurricane Daniel roared through with a wave of destruction or would that be destruction and stressing out?Oh well, he couldn't wait to get those outfits tomorrow and get Daniel to try out his.He had a little fantasy he wanted to play out and that meant the rest would have to happen when they got home.

Ever since he'd been unfrozen and the people choose to legalize gay marriage, he and Daniel had the wedding about a month after he'd resettled in. The shocking part was Daniel was the one who proposed to him, he'd danced around the topic avoiding it for a while wanting to make sure he was certain before he said those two scary words, 'I do'. After a final attempt on Daniel's part and some confessing he'd said yes, but the nice thing was Daniel had agreed to change his last name to O'Neill. So now, he was now Daniel O'Neill. The wedding hadn't been very big but nice and small, and yet simple and elegant. It had been mainly all of SG-1, Hammond, SG-2, a few other people from the SGC, and the best part was Thor had even shown up to attend. A special gift was promised to them; that'd be sent in about a year, and also something about seeing Atlantis.He knew for a fact Daniel was counting those days down to that huge gift from Thor and his people on a hidden calendar in their bedroom.Sam had asked about it but Daniel told her it was nothing special.

Rubbing his thumb over the ring on his finger, he grinned to himself like an idiot feeling the engraved words that in Egyptian hieroglyphs on the band Daniel had given him on their wedding day. He had taken Daniel's later after the wedding to copy the same thing his husband had done to his so they were matching; only their names were the small difference.He had no regrets marrying Daniel and if given the chance to change anything he wouldn't change it for the world nor for all of the English pound cakes in all of Britain.

Turning the corner that led to Daniel's office, Jack paused in his steps as he heard what could have been a panicked squeak and proceeded to move in to witness the scene in time.Daniel's stack of books toppled on top of the defenseless archeologist taking the younger man to the floor in the process. He did not understand his husband's fetish of stacking his dusty old tomes up on top of one another to the point they toppled over and for another matter fell on top of him and nearly crushed him to death.

"Daniel, what have I told you about stacking books up like that, and around you for that matter?" Jack asked as he maneuvered around the fallen books to reach his goal.

A grunt was his response from under some books as Daniel gingerly pushed himself up from the floor, feeling books slide off him as he sat there on the floor covered in books. "Jack, I'm busy and I don't have time for your antics until we get home later, that's if I can leave here considering the stack of work I got piled up here, I really need to get someone else to help me with this stuff." He muttered not even attempting to make a move to clean up the mess that had befallen on him for the sixth time that day.

"Well, I think you could always use an extra hand or two maybe ten to get this stuff done sooner without you having to tackle it all yourself and having to spoil any hidden agendas I might have planned." Moving over to Daniel, he offered the fallen man a hand to get up, "Come on Daniel up and at 'em." Jack urged as he waved his hand a little before the other's face to make him move to take the offered hand.

Staring at the hand a few minutes azure eyes traveled up the hand of the owner to loving brown eyes only to sigh and clasped Jack's hand with his left one and got to his feet, only to stagger a bit and nearly trip over his husband.That was the last thing Jack needed was anyone falling on him onto a cement floor hurting his already abused knees that had taken much more damage in the past 8 years then anything else in Jack O'Neill's lifetime. "Maybe your right, Hammond's been asking me to pick some people out; I just haven't got around to actually doing that yet. Not with all this Ancient stuff we've been finding left, right and center lately, and maybe even a possible way to construct our very own ZPMs which would be a great big deal of help to us and the people at the Atlantis base, and maybe we could go there then?" Daniel asked hopefully to Jack having been wanting to go to Atlantis since last year, but Jack thwarted him at every possible chance that came his way in getting to go to the greatest archeological find of the century! Only it wouldn't be known on Earth probably until long after he was dead, and then it would become some massive tourist attraction… now were days he wished for immortality.

"As long as we can return home, I don't see why not." Jack shrugged his shoulders and maneuvered through the books on the floor and sank down in the empty chair to take a load off his feet.

"I thought you'd say n…" Daniel paused in picking up a book he was retrieving from the floor and stared at his husband in silent wonder. "We could actually go to Atlantis?" came the hopeful tone.

A shrug was his response, "Like I said; if we can come back and I'm stressing that if.We can go to Atlantis for a month, you can romp around the city to your hearts content and do your thing and I can, I don't know, fish maybe?"

"Maybe that's why the Ancients also fled as well when they left the city, no good fishing." Daniel smirked and moved about gathering his many books back up now noting to make the stacks smaller, and having none topple on top of him again to give him a concussion.That would be a new one in Janet Fraiser's book.

"I hope not otherwise I'll be in your way." He grinned wickedly having a few ideas he could do involving him and Daniel in Atlantis.

"That wouldn't be good oh, before I forget that place you have making our outfits called and said they would be in tomorrow, and also three different specially ordered collars?" He raised a brow wondering what else Jack had added to the order on when he left the store that day.

"Oh nothing really, I couldn't make up my mind on the one I liked the most so I just got all three I saw in that catalog the woman had, besides we can always use them around home for something else, oh and I've also got some news."

Daniel was a little curious but cautioned with great care as he dared to ask the question from Jack, "What is this great news?"

"Well it's good and bad, Jacob showed up and said Ba'al found some toys to play with that will enable him to get past our iris, make it open up and override all our protocols, and allow him and his Jaffa to march in here like he owns the place on Devil's Night."

"And the good news is?" Daniel pushed not seeing how anything after that could be good, but that smirk was on his husbands face again.

"Well I was kind of pissed, and blurted about my party plan on the base being flung out the window and actually I got old Selmak, Jacob, and Carter to find some good points out of it. If we had the party, a lot of us could conceal weapons depending on the outfit and what not. Ba'al would come through the gate thinking he stepped into the South seeing a bunch of wild tau'ri partying and be so damn confused for a moment it would give a lot of us a perfect chance to take that bastard down and we'd be rid of one more goa'uld.So now Hammond's chatting with the president to see if he's going to okay the plan and if he does we need to get ourselves that first prime and some random Jaffa."

"What about a first prime and Jaffa sir?" Sam asked as she and her father appeared in the room, both father and daughter exchanging confused looks about Jack's statement wondering if he'd been possessed by some goa'uld entity.

"Oh Jack and I are dressing up for Halloween, he's going as the Earth system lord, and I'm his lo'taur." Daniel calmly replied beating Jack to the punch, but watched as his lover beamed like a little child about their choice of outfits.

"Really? Well if that plan goes through Sir, I wouldn't mind being the first prime, any idea on what your mark is going to be, I could make up some tattoos for us to slap on our foreheads if you have something in mind."

Jack and Daniel exchanged looks and shrugged, "The only thing we could really think of was using the SG-1 team logo, so if you think that's good then go and be creative with your computer programs in your lab." Jack stated with an arrogant wave of his hand.

"I think Jack's going to do well in his part." Jacob commented with a faint trace of a smirk on his face.

"Who you going to dress up as Jacob if the president approves the plan?" Jack questioned rather curious himself now about the others plans.

"Severus Snape from the Harry Potter books, one of the grand kids are dressing up as some of the people from the books so I got baited into taking Snape, speaking of which I get to try that on tomorrow and see it." Jacob replied; he planned to stay here anyway once he delivered the news to Hammond.

"The guy the Golden Trio calls the greasy git?" Jack asked having read the books a little, but never actually sat down and read them all he way through."

"Yes Jack, you might want to ask Teal'c some idea for a female first prime outfit for Sam.Jack and I are mostly going all leather with a small touch of the Matrix in our outfit, and black…" Daniel added on, needing to make sure they told the people that choose to dress as their Jaffa they could dress up in leather outfits or just use spare Jaffa armor they had stashed away.

"Thanks Daniel, I'm going to go finish up on that device.I think now that Selmak helped me out I can get it done sooner now, and still go ask Teal'c about that outfit I need to get assembled." With some goodbyes, Sam and Jacob left leaving Daniel and Jack alone.

"Well, I'm going to go finish those reports," Standing up from his seat he inched over to his husband and planted a light kiss on his lips. "Be ready to go by seven, you've got one sexy outfit and accessory I need to see you in my pet." As if to prove his point Jacks hand traveled down Daniel's chest to where his navel was and brushed his thumb over the sensitive area where the navel ring was and grinned as the pleasurable shiver it pulled out of the other man.

"Jackkkkk, don't start something you know you can't finish." Daniel hissed trying to calm his raging libido.

"Oh don't worry Daniel, we'll finish this for sure later at home, but not until I've seen you in that outfit. I have a ton of ideas with you and that leather set that would make even a woman jealous or goa'uld." Jack teased, repeating the gesture with his thumb over Daniel's navel to watch him shiver in pleasure almost.Planting a hard demanding kiss on his husband's lips he drew back leaving the azure-eyed man in a daze as he backed away to exit.

"Remember Daniel, seven sharp!" With those words, Jack left Daniel alone.

Alone and very hard would have been correct. "Damn him." Daniel muttered to himself, now half hard as he attempted to go back to what he'd been doing. Even since he'd gotten that navel piercing Jack had found new ways to turn him to mush in his very own two hands. 'At least I can get my own payback later on him.' Daniel's mind told him as a smug grin crossed the younger man's beautiful features and returned to stacking up his fallen books.


	2. Part 2

_I would like to thank my beta **furor scribiendi** for beta this for me again :) Thanks! Also sorry for the delay on this chapter been stuck for awhile on it. Part 3 I'll have done soon once I figure out what I'm gonna do. Please leave feedback! Also Part 3 is going to be going up to mature so the rateing will change after this due to the female/female content with Sam and Janet briefly so if you want to knwo what happens please be sure to check the mature section for this next time._

**Part 2**

It took two days, but the president had given Hammond the go on the plan. All of the SGC personal now knew of the party and what the basic plan of operation was and that was to be on full alert for when Ba'al came through that gate with his army of Jaffa. So far, Sam was actually half done with her outfit grab as Teal'c had taken her around to a few stores in town and assisted her in finding appropriate garments that would be suitable for a first prime female Jaffa.

Janet Fraiser refused to tell a single soul what her getup was and she had threatened Jack with one of her extra big needles and a thorough physical if he didn't get off the gun and quit asking her what she was wearing. She even refused to tell Sam, her lover. Only Cassie her daughter knew what the outfit was as she was the one who helped pick it out for her saying it was perfect for her mother and something about showing off her inner warrior side of her.

Teal'c had shocked them all when he replied he was going to be Morpheus from the Matrix! They had all taken bets he would for sure do someone from Star Trek or even Star Wars, but were thwarted on that one. The big Jaffa had shown off his outfit he'd ordered all by himself from the same store Jack and Daniel had ordered their outfits from.

The girl whom made the costumes was only 23 and she was brilliant when it came to her work. She took great care to make sure all of them were perfect and ready for whatever the user intended to need them for and quite professional about it when she had to have some people like Daniel practically strip down to nothing more then their boxers. Jack had to pretty much strip down to his birthday suit and have 'everything' made perfect so there wasn't the tiniest flaw to it when the inner and outer garments would need to be added. Though it had been very well worth it and Jack had tipped the young woman a very generous tip for her hard work on such short notice.

Everyone in SG-2 was dressing up as the Ghostbusters and someone had claimed they might have the puffy marshmallow guy. Though it was a shame they were going to be lacking Slimmer but still, seeing and hearing what everyone talk excitedly about what they were going to do what quite interesting, and humorous at the same time. They all knew it was a mission and not just fun and games…well it would be fun and games till Ba'al showed up and then someone was bound to brake a nail and wind up on their ass hurt.

Extra security measures were taken as soon as Hammond had given the go on the plan to allow the party and also warn everyone that night on the base to carry weapons on them and conceal them very well. Whether it be a knife, a berretta, P-90, standard issue firearm, zat, staff weapon; he didn't care how they hid it just as long as the minute the Ba'al's Jaffa marched through that gate and the devil himself, they were to fire immediately.

Or, in Carter's case, if they went blind Jack had asked her to bite people with her sharp choppers and claw their eyeballs out and also to serve them to the person she clawed them out of the sockets from. That had them all relieving their first true mission of saving the world, and a funny moment as well. Jack had a bruise on him for two weeks where Carter had bit him! The woman had to have been a vampire in another life, or something that enjoyed biting people and inflicting pain, but he like any other man on the base avoided her like the plague on that week she was pmsing. Not even Janet could stand to be around her, it was like watching two bitches deck it out in a heated match.

"Carter, have you seen the desert rat lurking anywhere?" Jack questioned the blonde as he had lost site of his husband upon arrival to the base that morning.

"He went off world with SG-14 to help them with some translations Sir. I want you to look at these designs I made. I managed to get you and Daniel 15 people looking forward to playing your loyal Jaffa; best part about it is they want to get into their parts so Teal'c is teaching them the basics. I think if we make it look semi realistic, Ba'al might actually think you have a goa'uld inside of you and you already managed to gather up some Jaffa." Sam replied as she stepped aside to allow Jack to view the made up designs on the computer screen they would all be wearing on their foreheads, hers she still had to fix up, but these were just the basics of what she's spent her past two days working on.

Peering over the five designs Carter had made up for the others to wear, he pointed to the one he liked the most Daniel was going to need to wear on his hip. "If you can blow this one up to a decent size so it can be well seen, I plan to stick that on Daniel's hip so he has a better proper mark on him, instead of wearing those gay armband things like he had to wear for Yu."

Sam was going to make a comment on the gay bit, but let it slide and sat down in her chair and began to proceed enlarging the picture Jack had chosen for Daniel to wear on his hip. "Did you want me to add anything inside of it Sir?" Sam questioned glancing up at her commanding officer.

"Just, POJO."

"Property of Jack O'Neill?" Sam asked innocently to confirm Jack's acronym.

"Yasureyoubetcha."

"I really pity Daniel for marrying you." Sam shook her head, but met it as a joke, which Jack understood completely.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as Carter brought up their old bickering match again, "Well I could say Janet's too good for you, but hey if you like that bondage needle fetish stuff then, by all means, stay with the doc." He waved for her to proceed with her work on the computer and contemplated on the symbols he liked the most his Jaffa could use. His Jaffa, that had a nice ring to it; even if it was slightly scary.

Sam ignored the comment from Jack and typed in the necessary information on the blown up picture that would be an appropriate size to stick on a man, "Done sir, and did you pick out which symbol you want to use for everyone else?"

"One on the left will do, I don't think I want my Goa'uld troops to be miming Harry Potter. We should call Ba'al up and tell him to dress up as that Lord Voldemort guy. He's a snake, talks snake; only lacks the outside scaly beauty." He did not just say that aloud did he? Judging by the way Carter was laughing he had.

"How do I look O'Neill?" Teal'c rumbled from behind the two in the doorway.

Turning around both Jack and Sam could only gape like stunned fish at Teal'c in his Matrix outfit. He had the coat, pants, shirt, shoes, glasses, and the bald head going for him and he looked very good in leather.

"Wow." That was all Carter could say as her blue eyes greedily drank in the site of the former Jaffa before her; if she wasn't going steady with Janet, she'd have jumped Teal'c right then and there and introduced him to the broom closet on sub level 17.

An eyebrow arched as the former prime of Apophis watched Sam trying her best to not drool buckets by the gallon before him, "Is something wrong Major Carter?" Teal'c questioned.

Looking back and forth between them both Jack stepped forward and moved around Teal'c twice to take in everything, "Just ignore Carter; she's trying to restrain herself from jumping you. And as for the outfit T, you'll knock all the women dead!" He grinned, patting the other man on the shoulder, and looked back in time to catch Carter turning around to hide the bright red flush on her face.

Teal'c raised his brow even higher to the point it appeared it might fall off Teal'c's head. "I was more or less hoping I could attract Major Paul Davis attention." Teal'c smirked as he saw the goldfish look overtake Sam and Jack's face.

"Davis!" Came the chimed response.

"This is correct."

Sam and Jack exchanged looks, "Since when?"

"Two years." He made it sound so casual.

"We're out of the loop too much about you." Jack made a mental note to file for later to annoy Davis at the party for dirty tidbits on former ways of Jaffa courting.

"Indeed."

Sam turned around to begin printing off the tattoos everyone would be wearing and choose to butt out for the moment so Jack and Teal'c could keep on their silent discussion. But she was now curious what Davis was wearing to this little party. "Any clue what Paul is wearing?" Sam questioned and began slipping some special paper into her printer.

"He said it was a surprise and that he had to special order one of the items, so I have no clue as to what he will be dressing up as." Teal'c informed her and still wanted to see the two outfits Jack and Daniel were going to be wearing on Devil's Night, but they refused to show them off as well.

"Well, Daniel and I will be knocking you guys all on your butts! Ours are top of the line and Daniel's going to make all you women cream your pants." Jack felt like bragging now; there was no way in hell anyone could top the outfit pairing he and Daniel had planned.

"I am no woman, nor will I," Teal'c seemed to consider the rest carefully wondering why his friends of the Tau'ri had such abnormal sayings. "Cream my pants. I am however curious to see these outfits of yours and DanielJackson's. Is it not possible to give us a sneak peek?"

Now Carter was looking up at the two men, her computer project forgotten. "Why not Sir? A little peek won't hurt anything."

Jack really needed to get Teal'c to start calling his husband Daniel O'Neill. "T, you do remember Daniel and I got married and his last name is O'Neill now right?" He asked gently, not wanting to be used for target practice.

"I do O'Neill, but I find that by calling him his former 'maiden' name he will be in less danger from those that want you dead and not use him as much to get what they want out of you."

He was good, very good. However, it really annoyed Jack when Daniel still went by Jackson for some things. They were going to need to sit down one of these days and have a very long chat about it before they adopted kids or the Asgard found ways for the male species to carry children. He just wondered who Thor would give the mojo to have it. 'I'm just going to go and hide when and if that ever does happen.' He thought to himself.

"Teal'c does have a point, Sir; if no one knows he's your spouse, then he's safer." Carter mumbled as she was wetted something down while playing with it.

"Okay I get the point!" He flailed his arms about in annoyance, wishing everyone would quit rubbing it in his nose. He'd have changed from O'Neill to Jackson, but Jack Jackson was a mouthful to say and Daniel had agreed to that so his husband had gone O'Neill for him.

"MajorCarter, I believe your symbol of devotion to your false god is upside down." Teal'c smirked at the woman's handy work.

Jack turned around to see what Carter did and nearly fell over on his ass laughing at what happened to Carter's gold tattoo job. "Now THAT'S a good one, Carter. You kids have fun; the general wanted to see me for brunch. Don't need him to summon me with the cattle recharge call." Jack grinned and exited Carter's office to see what it was Hammond needed.

"Perhaps we should ask DanielO'Neill about the outfits?" Teal'c suggested to Sam once he was sure Jack was out of hearing range.

"I think he'll be back in a few hours. We can corner him about them when Jack isn't around." Sam confirmed fixing her precious work.

"Very well; I will leave you to your work Major Carter." Bowing his head, the former Jaffa exited out of the room to go show off his outfit to Janet and her nurses to see if he really could get the women to cream their pants. After hanging around Jack O'Neill for nearly nine years, one tends to pick up on a few of the man's bad habits. And just not his fishing skills; nobody in the entire universe could ever top Jack O'Neill's love for the fishing sport, and probably never would in this lifetime or any other. Speaking of which Teal'c needed to find an excuse to get out of another one of Jack's upcoming fishing trips.

Hammond was in his office and bent over some documents that had just arrived from the White House that needed his full, undivided attention. Well some of it was important, but not anything that would help them all get the raise that would help out nicely with pensions; that was if the Asgard would permit him to retire. He had a feeling that by the time he picked the day to hand the reins of this facility over to Jack, they'd have invented something to age humans back a few years and maybe even some super healing ability like the Jaffa and Goa'uld.

A knock sounded on the inside part of the open door causing Hammond to look up from the not so interesting documents before him to find Jack there, "Come in son. Shut the door please." Hammond gestured for Jack to come inside and sit down.

"Thank you Sir," Shutting the door behind him, Jack moved over to the second chair nearest to the wall and sank down in it glad to be off his knees. "You needed to speak to me?" He questioned.

"Yes Jack, I did. I want to just make sure we're clear here on this party and operation of ours to outsmart Ba'al and capture him. I wanted your honest opinion Jack; if we should order more security inside and outside of the base in case the plan in the gate room fails, now's the time to say it."

Jack studied Hammond's face and could understand the man's desire to be extra concerned over this little shindig they were planning here, it was a fifty-fifty one shot deal. The pendulum could swing in their favor or the axe could swing in favor of Ba'al. All in all, the mission was still going to be risky. And even he was having some doubts about it. Though the thought of playing a System Lord was a real funny gag, it was going to be hard trying to pretend he had a snake in his head, even will all the extra gizmos Carter was using from the training room that they used to hold their mock SGC runs of encounters of other alien races off world.

"Well Sir, we could call my little buddy Thor and ask him to hang out above the planet if Ba'al attempts to try and take over the SGC and the entire planet. Of course, that's if we fail with our attempt to capture him or in the usual case scenario he captures SG-1 and takes us back off to his castle of doom and invite us over for a friendly game of torture the tau'ri." He paused in the middle of his story and shuddered at the thought of being left in Ba'al's hands again or his husband for that matter to get tortured to death. Thus quickly followed up by getting addicted to a damn box to restore your life over and over again until you flipped out or begged for someone to just kill you outright before your soul was destroyed.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to contact the Asgard and have them standing by if Ba'al attempts to bring more then a small guard unit with him." Hammond wanted this to go as smoothly as they could. He couldn't afford any slipups or any of his people being harmed.

"Should I tell them to paint themselves green, Sir?"

Hammond smiled and chuckled over that, the thought of seeing their allies in green body paint was quite amusing, "Green paint Colonel and antennas. Then we can consider them the old aliens we used to see in our films growing up in the good old days."

He grinned at this, though Jack had a feeling if he asked Thor might actually do it, but then again the Asgard would probably deem them even younger or dumber for such a wacky idea and maybe even insult them. "I'll suggest it Sir."

"You do that Colonel, and another thing…" Hammond paused looking around his office to see if their was anything out of the ordinary in his office he should know about then his eyes slowly moved back to Jack, "Would you mind giving me the address of the place you got your costumes for yourself and Dr. O'Neill?" He asked, not wanting anyone else to know that he was planning to join in the fun as well. When in Rome, do as the Romans do, or in this case, when at the SGC, join in with everyone else because you never know if it'll be the last party with everyone there.

"Sure thing Sir, mind if I ask what you're planning on dressing up as?" Jack asked rather curiously, as he took the offered pen and paper and began writing the information down to the store he had his costumes professionally made.

"I was thinking of being a pirate captain; you remember that talking bird my granddaughters talked me into getting?"

Jack laughed remembering how a month ago he and Daniel had been over at George's for a bbq and the girls had insisted on showing them the bird and the thing kept mimicking Daniel word for word and kept trying to steal bits of his husband's dinner. That had stopped when Daniel threaten to pluck the bird and roast him for dinner and it retreated onto Hammond again and began to mimic the older man slightly, but it turned out to be quite cute seeing the bird address Jack in military fashion. "Of course Sir, I got a kick out of Daniel looking paranoid like the bird was going to bite his ear off."

"I think my girls got a picture of that." Hammond mused knowing he needed to get Jack a copy of it still.

"You know me Sir, I'll keep it in a place to remind him not only snakes." He grinned evilly and handed over the information to Hammond.

"Thank you Jack, by the way just what do your outfits look like?" Hammond questioned wondering if he could get it out of his 2IC and win the betting pool that was going around on just exactly the style Jack and Daniel were going with for their outfits.

"If I told you Sir I'd have to shoot you, nobody is seeing the outfits until Devil's Night and I've already stashed them away, locked up safely in a spot in my house where nobody will ever see them. So you're outta luck George to win the betting pool."

George smiled at that and shook his head with a faint laugh, "Can't blame me for trying now can you Jack?"

The two men shared a laugh over the whole thing both of them knowing well there was a betting pool going around on Jack and Daniel's outfits. Some said Jack was going to dress up like one of the usual tacky System Lords or some said he was going to go all out and dress in something with style and class to match his crown of silver pepper hair. Janet's nursing staff was saying the two of them were going to go for a Matrix look with a little touch of Egyptian or Greece style to it.

As if on cue, the alarms in the SGC went off and Hammond along with Jack hurried downstairs into the control room to see who was coming in to visit them. Everyone in the gate room was standing by armed to their teeth with the usual defensive guns turrets and SFs as they awaited their orders on what to do or see what they could possibly get a chance to shoot that came in through the stargate.

"Who is it?" Jack asked creeping up behind Walter, more or less peering over the others shoulder to see who's IDC was coming through.

"It's SG-14 Sir." Walter stated, and stood by awaiting orders to open the Iris.

Hammond nodded, "Open the iris."

Placing his hand on the touchpad, the sound of metal turning to move out of the way could be heard and seen as well as staff blasts coming through the open wormhole. There was truly never a boring day at this facility. The men in the gate room were standing off to the side watching as their men slowly returned one by one. Daniel and two others were the last ones to enter carrying a wounded doctor of SG-14.

"Medical team to the Gate room right away!" Jack ordered, as he ran out of the room not hear Hammond giving the remaining orders to close up the gate so no further damage could happen inside the gate room.

Daniel helped to lay the wounded woman down on the ramp, busy pressing a cloth into her side. "What happened Daniel?" Jack asked coming to kneel beside the others.

"Ba'al's Jaffa were on the planet. We thought we could make it back to the gate without them noticing us, but they must have had someone nearby hiding spotted us and reported to the head Jaffa that we were there is my guess." Daniel told his husband and looked to see Jack was eyeing him over to make sure every little detail was the way it was before they'd come into work this morning. "I'm fine Jack, just fell down and maybe bruised myself a bit, but that will be gone soon." He smiled some reassuringly, and looked up to watch Janet come rushing in with her minions.

"Staff blast to the side, she's lost some blood let's hurry up and get her setup. I'll need some type negative B blood!" Janet ordered as they piled up the wounded doctor onto a stretcher and rushed off with her to the infirmary.

Standing up, Jack's knees popped loudly and he grimaced slightly. It was only a matter of time until he'd have to say enough was enough and he couldn't go through the stargate anymore with his teammates. "Besides the Jaffa trying to kill you, see anything else?" He asked leaving the room with Daniel so he could get looked over.

"Nothing you would have liked Jack; we found no big honkin' guns just rocks." Daniel smiled, knowing this was how it usually went when he choose to sneak off with another team in the SGC to help them out with something.

"No gifts?"

"I had one, but you see I liked it so much I had to use it to smack a Jaffa over the head and crack his skull open to get away before I was killed." Daniel inputted.

He grinned slightly at this, "My present was a rock wasn't it?"

"Yes, but it had a nice color to it. I could have added it to the little rock collection in the garden we added in from this past spring." He confirmed.

He draped his arm around Daniel's shoulders guiding him into the infirmary, "Well then, I'm sure that Jaffa is pushing up daisies with his new found love you gave him." Jack teased his lover and kissed his forehead lightly.

Daniel returned the kiss and moved over to an empty bed and sat down so he could get this whole look over done with and go back to working on his translation. However, he couldn't help but over hear what some of the nurses were going on about. "Jack, is someone having a betting pool on what our outfits look like?" He asked raising his brow at his husband.

"Yeah, Carter and just about everyone else are trying to find a way to get it out of me, so don't be shocked it they all flock to you now, my desert rat, to get the juicy tidbits out." Jack picked a blade of grass out of Daniel's hair.

"Why do you keep calling me desert rat?" Daniel demanded slightly put out on his sudden new nickname. Jack had given it to him since their mission in July to go to Egypt and check out some site to confirm there was, in fact nothing, left behind by the Goa'uld that could harm anyone or in their case be of use to them to bring back home and study.

"Well, that one mission you romped around in the sand so much and lurked around like a rat I couldn't help it, and the way you danced around in that outfit in the blazing sun was a turn on for me." It was because of that outfit that had spurred Jack to get it re-made only sexier looking to his liking for Daniel. The one the snake had managed to convince Daniel to wear hadn't been made for a man to wear nor did it match those beautiful blue eyes that belonged to Daniel, but this new modified and very expensive one did.

"I see it explains why you choose to have that remade then, but I still don't get the point of the one other accessory you had added onto it." He eyed Jack suspiciously, as he began to make a hasty exit. "Hey I'm not done with you Mr. O'Neill." He narrowed his eyes slightly, the look usual reserved for snakes or in Jack's case when he was trying to run off and hide from a question.

"That is a story for another time Mrs. O'Neill." Jack gave a cheeky grin and left the room as fast as he could before Daniel sent a boot flying in his direction.

Daniel could feel his cheeks flaming red at Jack referring to him as Mrs. O'Neill, but he was the one who agreed to do the last name change and was really the more submissive one of the relationship. Though from time to time he did like to steal the reins of control from his husband, so Jack's ego of being the big bad alpha male didn't cause his brain to swell too much to the size of a Goa'uld's or pop out of his head.

"Are you feeling well Daniel?" Sam asked noting Daniel's face was rather flushed.

"Oh I'm fine, just being embarrassed by a childish husband who acts like he's six instead of his true age." Daniel sighed removing his dirty jacket and laid it over the side of the bed so it was out of the way when the nurse came by to begin ordering him to lower his pants down to poke him in the ass with a big needle. It always seemed like he and Jack got the big needles but nobody else ever did it was a mystery that was beginning to miff him.

The blonde haired woman laughed wondering what Jack did this time to push Daniel's buttons to get him all flushed, "Daniel so tell me what your outfit looks like and Jack's?" She asked, not bothering to dance around the bush on this one and leapt straight to the gun.

"Well I shouldn't really tell, but we're just going all Matrix style; Jack's doing that whole, 'I'm Neo, look glasses and all' and I'm wearing a very tight show-it-all-off leather outfit." Daniel of course was lying straight through his teeth, but it seemed those that had stopped to eavesdrop heard it and were grinning from ear to ear thinking they'd won this bet now for sure, and it explained Teal'c in his snazzy outfit now. They all thought SG-1 was going to dress up as the people from the Matrix movie, but that was now just a useful cover story until Devil's Night.

"I think the Colonel's going to be looking at you more than Ba'al then in the outfit you're going to wear Daniel." Janet said creeping up behind her lover Sam and pinched the woman on the ass to make her move.

"Janet!" Sam leapt a little rubbing her sore bum now from Janet's finger pinching.

"You were right there Sam, I couldn't resist not touching what's mine." Janet smiled innocently though it was a smile that would have made the devil himself proud.

"Now we know who the alpha is in your relationship." Daniel teased Sam.

"Leave her alone Daniel and let's began looking you over so I can release you back into the wild so your mate doesn't try fighting with me." Janet teased, and without a final word, she grabbed the curtains pulling them tight around the bed Daniel was on and her big trusty needle standing by to use on the poor doctor.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Part 3

_I would like to thank my beta **furor scribiendi** for beta this for me again :) Part 4 is currently in progress of being written I think this will ONLY be five parts, not sure depends on how I deal with Part 4 at this time. Please leave feedback!_

**PLEASE BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FEM/FEM slash so if you SHOULDN'T be reading this...don't read it please from here on out no more teddy bears kiddies. Sorry.**

**PART 3**

The next few days seemed to pass by rather slowly. For some, it did pass by faster. The off world missions were cut off prior to SG-11 returning three days before Devil's Night. That way, they would have as many available SGC personal on hand to help with matters if things choose to take a turn for the worse and Ba'al managed to pull a fast one over them, which some of the staff felt was going to happen. But the Tok'ra were fairly certain, as were a few other not so smart ones lurking around the SGC, that this plan was foolproof and nothing bad would happen out of it, but then again it's not so wise to jump to conclusions like Carter right away on ideas.

Sam looked down at herself in the full body mirror and made a face wondering if her ass was supposed to show that much in this costume. "Janet, are you sure Teal'c said the outfit was supposed to show off this much of me?" She called after her lover who she now lived with.

Janet came into the room half dressed for her outfit she was wearing which looked like an old fashion Civil War uniform the Generals would wear under their outfit. "Yes Sam, he said it was supposed to be that way for First Prime Jaffa females. Something about the System Lord's preference to have their female warriors show themselves off a little more. But the only person looking at you will be me." Janet grinned evilly having plans for later after this little powwow at the SGC. That was if nobody got into serious harm when Ba'al chooses to spoil the party.

"Whatever idiot male System Lord came up with that idea, I'll personally borrow the Colonel's knife and gouge out their eyeballs." She hissed and began to get into the boots the Amazon Jaffa women had sent her as a gift from the last time SG-1 had to help them out.

"Teal'c said it was Ra." Janet mumbled trying to refrain from drooling over Sam's outfit and woof! Sam had a tight ass that molded well into that leather pair of pants. "Sam, are you wearing anything under that?" She couldn't help it now and crept up behind her lover to peal the pants down to peek and found Sam was going commando and let out a whistle.

Sam jumped at the cold hands on her bare bum and fell onto the bed. "Janet!"

"Mom, Sam are you both okay?" Cassie hollered from the bathroom getting ready and working on the finishing touches to her own to her outfit since Hammond had told Janet she could come join them, but had to leave the gate room right away if any danger reared its ugly head.

"We're fine sweetie!" Janet called back and moved over to the door to shut it and moved quickly to the bed and straddled Sam's waist.

"Janet, what are you doing? We have to get ready to leave in another two hours." Sam protested, but more or less knew if they began something here she'd literally wet her pants; an Janet would have to clean them out with her tongue.

"We have time to play." Janet grinned, bending down to capture her lover's mouth kissing in a heated kiss. Her hands moved under the tank top Sam had on to play with her left nipple, pinching it and rolling it between her forefinger and thumb to get it hard.

A light gasp escaped from Sam as Janet viciously ravaged her mouth, more or less plundering it like a pirate does when it comes to treasure and other fine goods. She could feel her nipples growing harder as Janet continued her torture on Sam, who writhed beneath the smaller woman in pleasure all the heat she could feel pooling down between her legs and a wetness already starting to drip down onto her ass and in her pants.

"Janet, my pants…" Sam hissed, trying to get up so she could prevent the petite woman from ravishing her senseless.

"I'll just help you out of those." Janet purred, and as if she'd done this a thousand other times, managed to peel the leather pants down to Sam's ankles and reached down with her hand between Sam's legs to run her hand over the smooth sex of her lover.

"If I'd known that got you excited Sam, I'll have to strap you to one of my beds in the infirmary next time." She slipped two fingers into the other woman's moist sex and thrust them in and out lazily her thumb moving in circular motions on the blonde's cilt.

To say Janet was a master at this was an understatement. It was she who did the seducing while having the seduce turn around and seduce you back into a pile of mush, and Janet did just that to Sam. "Janet please, need more." Sam pleaded trying to spread her legs more, but was confined at her ankles due to her pants.

"You didn't say the word slave."

Oh, did I forget to say Janet and Sam have a BDSM fetish? Well, now you do. And Carter loved being the submissive one to Janet, which was highly odd when you consider the Major to be the one that wants control.

"Please Mistress, I need you." Sam begged blue eyes already glazed over in lust.

"Good slave." Janet smiled, and pulled Sam's pants off the rest of the way and pushed the nicely shaped, smooth legs out of her way to get a better look at what belonged to her. Sam was soaked and it was a sight to see her lover laying there like a wanton whore on the bed begging for it.

"I think it's only fair you please me my pet, after all we don't have much time now," To prove her point she bent down and dipped her tongue into the other woman's wet slit, licking, dragging it upwards to taste her lover's juices. Standing up, Janet removed her pants, dropped her soaked panties and got into the 69 position above her lover. "Lick me slave, and do it well."

Sam didn't need another order for that one, "Yes Mistress." She all but buried her nose into the other woman's genitals and began to tease her cunt, licking her juices up greedily like it was some sweet tart that she had never tasted before.

Janet began to return to the favor, knowing well how much Sam loved it when they did this. It made things less messy for them both, but it was going to be a real treat getting Sam back into her pants after this. Sam's whole lower body was going to be hot and sticky, unless she took another shower and dried off good to get back into them; make that a very cold shower for her very aroused and excited lover.

The two women kept going about their business of love making, but as both orgasmed, Janet on Sam's face practically covering it with her essence and Sam down into her asshole and on the clean blanket she'd just washed. It was then their daughter Cassie chose that moment to butt in, all fully dressed up in her witch outfit, and blinked at the sight of the position her two mothers were in.

"Mom! Sam! Couldn't you wait to do that later?" Cassie turned around and shut the door leaving the two women to turn red in the face.

"We need to start remembering to lock the door." Sam mumbled and licked around her mouth to get her lover's remaining essence.

"Cassie picks locks remember?"

"I forgot I taught her how to do that."

Janet sighed and got off from hovering over Sam and looked down at her. "I think you need to shower again; I got you all hot and sticky." She smirked, and bent over to pick up Sam's pants. "I'll have your sex me pants cleaned by the time you return from the shower." Janet promised and really had to ask Teal'c if he could point out to her anymore useful stores that carried or specialized in bondage equipment; it was surprising all the things the former First Prime got into when he began living here on Earth.

Somehow, it seemed that the entire Colorado population had been invited to the SGC for the night. The parking areas were packed to the brim, but it paid off to be the 2IC and have your very own parking spot. Nobody else could take over, well Daniel could, but that was if he wasn't working, but normally the two of them always rode together now since they got married and didn't have to hide it anymore what they really did and where they stayed.

Shutting off the truck's engine, Jack looked over to his lover who was obviously cold, while he was hot in his outfit. Reaching a hand out he let it rest on Daniel's thigh that had a full body leather trench coat wrapped around him. "You okay Danny?" He asked, wanting to make sure his lover was still okay about wearing the outfit tonight.

Daniel looked to Jack and nodded offering a smile; "I'm fine Jack, just cold and feel rather naked in this outfit. I already have a feeling half the women are going to be bothering me tonight about it." He moved his left hand to cover Jack's rubbing the skin on the more calloused hand.

A twinkle began to show in Jack's eyes as he bent forward and kissed his husband passionately on his lips. "I'll be the only one allowed to look at you or they'll pay for their insolence." He murmured against the soft lips he adored so much.

"Been practicing your lines, Master O'Neill?" Daniel smiled against the lips slipping into his role for tonight.

"Yes my lo'taur. Shall I summon our Jaffa up to the top to meet us? I've already had it set so we make a grand entrance." Jack pulled out the bag of goodies Sam had given him and slipped on the ribbon device, the voice-changing device and his gold contacts that would flash if he willed them to, a special Tok'ra doohickey Jacob had given him to use for tonight but was to return them back to Sam later.

"You're the Master; I'M just the simple lowly lo'taur that serves you my Lord," Daniel bowed his head submissively looking up at Jack through thick eyelashes.

A grin twitched at the corner of Jack's mouth as he picked up his radio and pushed the talk button on it, not speaking for a moment and letting the faint crackle of snow play. When he spoke, the voice changer was already on and he sounded like a true snakehead. "Jaffa, kree! Kree! Get to the top of the parking area, now!" he released the button.

The radio crackled and then Carter's voice came on, "Yes Sir, and do you really have to get into your part this much?" Sam radioed back.

"Yes Carter, and you were the one who happily leapt head over heels to be my First Prime. Now drag your ass up here and escort your god and his lo'taur to the party." He turned the radio off, and looked to Daniel his eyes flashing gold in the darkness of the truck causing both him and his lover to smirk like idiots and get out of the truck.

Daniel ditched the warm leather coat and tossed it onto the seat revealing his very sleek and sexy outfit. You would think Daniel had just stepped out of Ra's ship with the way he was dressed. He wore a long, all black loin cloth made of leather, black sandals that were tied up to his knees, the tattoo Sam had made for Daniel was half seen now above the waist of the outfit. His navel ring he'd changed to a gold one with Egyptian hieroglyphs written on it. He'd even tanned before the whole event and he looked like he'd just arrived from Egypt. Around his neck was a leather collar with more Egyptian writing on it they'd had specially done, just Daniel belonged to Jack and some other light gush that told the story of their romantic lives. A black leather leash was attached to the hook of the collar, which currently hung down on him. Daniel's outfit basically screamed, "Fuck me here and now on the side of the truck," but that was going to have to wait for home. They had to save the world again tonight, and hopefully get to go home and screw one another like bunnies the minute they got into the door.

Jack unzipped the front of his outfit to reveal his outfit. His silver hair seeming to add a further brilliance to it and, despite his age, Jack was damn good looking in his outfit; more or less stunning was the correct word in Daniel's opinion. He had on loose leather pants, black shinny boots, a few metal loops draped around his waist through the belt area giving Jack's silver hair more of a highlight with the silver loops. A black shirt that seemed to shine up and sparkle if the light hit it just right, the gold ribbon device even more of an appeal to it and their wedding bands shinned brightly from the light in the parking area on them.

"I think we'll knock the women dead Daniel." Jack finally spoke up moving to his husband and kissed him softly taking hold of the leash so his lover couldn't vanish on him.

"I think we'll knock everyone over. You're the best looking System Lord since Ra and Ba'al that I've seen Master." Daniel returned a kiss with his husband, keeping close to the other man's body for warmth, and only pulled away when he heard the sound of Jaffa feet marching their way.

"I think our Jaffa are here." Jack grinned having switched the device back to the Goa'uld tone so he could show off his acting skills. He stood beside Daniel, stroking his husband's hair softly and watched Sam leading the group of men. All the SFs that choose to be a Jaffa seemed to be getting a real kick out of it, and seemed to be glad that they took extra training from Teal'c to know their roles even if it was for one night.

"Jaffa, kree!" Sam shouted, causing all the men to halt before Jack, but everyone was more or less gaping at the two O'Neill's outfits.

"Daniel?" Sam was trying her best not to stare at her friend's outfit, but it was hard not to look at him in the damned thing; he was hot.

"Yes, Sam its me and I choose to wear this of my own free will. But I think I'm happier wearing this than what you have on." He pointed to the very flashy outfit Sam was wearing.

Jack grinned evilly, the contacts flashing gold as his amusement level rose higher for the night, "I asked Teal'c to go with the Queen Sumuru, Xena, and First Prime Jaffa look for you. I think it turned out quite well on you." Jack approved eyeing Sam up and down, as his hand ruffled the back of Daniel's hair affectionately.

"Could we get inside guys? I'm going to get frost bite in places I don't want." Daniel stated as he inched closer to Jack for warmth.

"Yeah, we best get inside as everyone's waiting for us to show up and let the real party begin." Jack agreed and everyone but Sam forced a tight square around Daniel and Jack and with Sam leading the way. They marched towards the elevators to head back into the SGC and parade around like idiots and have some good old fun.

For about fifteen minutes Jack, Daniel, and Sam all paraded around the base their Jaffa tailing them, the loud Jaffa steps made some look up afraid, but then laughed as they finally got to see Jack and Daniel's little masquerade idea for themselves. Everyone was laughing, eating, drinking, partying, and just having a good old time on the base. The gate room even had been all decked out with some party favors on it, food and drink table's setup inside the gate room and a few in the hallway so the room wasn't completely crowed.

Jacob and Teal'c were both there, dressed up. Teal'c as Morpheus from the Matrix and Jacob who fit Severus Snape to a T, The black wig did him justice and he'd even gone all out to get a copy of the actor's wand from the movie. Selmak seemed to be curious and all, but demanded Jacob go off and begin to study this holiday the Tau'ri people seemed to be enjoying themselves with.

General Hammond looked dashing in his pirate costume, his talking red macaw with him on his shoulder snarking at people. But tonight it seemed to like Sgt. Davis who was Hammond's first mate from the looks of his outfit he even had the cute looking cap to go with it, which caused a few women to turn and coo over the poor chevron master.

Janet looked great in hers it was a dark blue navy color uniform it looked like a dress the way it was cut, but it didn't fit the petite woman's figure perfectly. It had some gold and silver decorations made into the material. Her hair she'd done up in a topknot, almost like the Japanese men did, only this one was designed to stay in the back of the head, held up most likely by bobby pins or something a chignon style. Two guns sat snug inside their cases in case she needed to use them; the good doctor was on the prowl to shoot and kill.

As for SG-2, now that was a whole other story; they were all dressed up as the Ghostbusters, and someone had actually dressed up as the puffy marshmallow ghost, which made it all the more hilarious. Their proton packs had that silly string filled in them, but they knew well to avoid SG-1, but they did managed to get some of Jack's Jaffa unit which resulted in someone having their proton pack stolen and having it used back on them.

Now onto everyone's favorite man from the Pentagon; Paul Davis. He had chosen to dress up as Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1. Everyone gave the younger man a strange look for his choice and asked him what stressed him out so badly to make his hair turn the famous silver pepper color. He even had Teal'c go to the trouble of procuring one of Jack's hats and an extra pair of the dark sunglasses the man always wore when he went off world.

"You're looking good Davis, but where did you manage to find dye to match my hair to a perfect T?" Jack questioned, having turned off the Goa'uld voice changer, currently sitting in one of the fancy chairs someone had fetched him. Daniel was beside him talking to Sam about rocks.

"Some store in Washington DC specializes in making non-permanent washout hair color so I managed to get this one. I had to show a picture of your hair to just get it right." Davis stated as he sat back in his seat.

"Ah, maybe I should see these people about some blonde color." He mused, but then instantly went back to Davis, "You carry around a picture of me?" Now he was eyeing Paul Davis up to see where he could maybe strike to kill him and make it not so obvious he did it.

"He asked me for it O'Neill I gave it to him." Teal rumbled behind his lover having returned with some more drinks and sat them down at the table and took his seat up beside Paul.

"Jack, settle down don't kill Davis; we still need him." Daniel commented over his shoulder.

Looking at his lover who was once more engaged in a very animated session with Carter about rocks and something else Jack's eyes flashed gold, and he pressed a hidden switch to allow him to speak like a System Lord once more. Twirling the leash still attached to Daniel's collar in his hand, he gave it a light yank and drew his lover closer to himself. "You will address me as Master or Lord O'Neill lo'taur. And for cryin' out loud, quit talking about the rocks with Carter and let's go back to mingling with the others." He persisted, pulling Daniel onto his lap and kissed him.

"J-Jack!" Daniel nearly leapt out of his skin as he found himself pulled over to Jack's lap and sat down on it obediently.

Davis looked around the table curiously noticing the tattoo poking over the side of the waistband of Daniel's butt flap as most of them had begun to dub it. "Dr. O'Neill when did you get a tattoo?" He asked trying to get a better view of what it was.

Daniel looked down at his left side and turned a little so Davis could see and lowered the waistband of the outfit. He revealed a gold phoenix with the letters POJO marked into one of the wings, "It's not real Sam made it on her computer, though I should think about really having it tattooed on; I like it." He admitted, but would have the POJO removed.

"What does POJO stand for? Isn't that a game website?" Paul questioned a confused look gracing his features.

"Property of Jack O'Neill and yes, it is a game site." Teal'c answered, while drawing Davis closer to him. He allowed his hand to rest on the Major's knee, caressing it under the table.

"I should have figured that out." The Major sulked slightly allowing his own hand to creep after Teal'c's and intertwine their fingers together.

"You just keep dreaming Davis; you'd have never got it." Jack grinned running his hand up and down the silken skin of Daniel's arm.

"I might have Colonel. After all you didn't even know Teal'c went snooping on your locker and got me a spare hat of yours and the shades." Speaking of them, he pulled them out of his pocket and slipped them on, leaning against Teal'c. He tried his best to pull off a cheeky Jack O'Neill grin, at which he failed horribly.

"Davis, don't give up your day job anytime soon. And put those back in the SG-1 locker room would ya." Jack made a face at the poor re-enactment of himself; and not only that, his precious hat and number one pair of sunglasses defiled.

"O'Neill, it is a miracle you have not been made a host by a system lord; you have all the mannerisms of one nailed down perfectly." Teal'c oh so innocently dropped in.

"Hey! Don't make me go to your apartment and steal your movies and Playstation two." He warned, though a smirk turned up the corners of the former Jaffa's mouth. "If you got the Playstation three or any other game systems, I'll take them away too." That did it and Teal'c moved back to fondling Davis under the table.

As they all sat around the table, talking amongst themselves, SG-1 began to take notice that some of the personnel were drunk already, which was funny. Someone had gone to the trouble, most likely Siler, and hung up a disco ball in the gate room and turned the intercom system into a DJ music station throughout the entire base. Some classic 80's music had been playing for a while, and then it would alternate between oldies, club mixes, country music and currently someone had slipped in a trance mix, and the odd thing about the song was that it almost related to the entire team.

Brand new space cyberspace 

_**We can fly through the time we are young and free you and me**_

Perfect face cyber race 

_**We can be "V.I.P." and rich flaming son of a bitch**_

Tapping his foot to the beat, Jack couldn't help but grin as it struck a cord in him. It related to Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and himself. Janet and Sam were both up, dancing to the beat of it. Some of the men who where in the room couldn't help but glance over at Carter and eye her ass that was being shown off to the world in her leather pants.

_**Don't stop don't stop we reach the top**_

_**Wide open fast and easy road**_

_**Don't stop don't stop don't give up now**_

Break down! 

Daniel couldn't help but notice what some of the guys were doing and smirked slightly, knowing Sam would be furious; even he couldn't help but steal a peak. But when a calloused hand pinched his left ass cheek, he jumped slightly on Jack's lap to see glittering brown eyes looking up at him with an impish glee inside of them.

"Care to dance flyboy?" He grinned.

Golden age golden century 

_**Golden pill that you will take**_

_**Golden age golden history**_

_**It's your time to fly away**_

"Yasureyabetcha." Jack wondered if the old knees still had it in them to dance to this type of stuff now. Once Daniel was off his lap, he stood up using the table to steady himself and felt silken hands reach out towards his own and lead him out into the press of people to join in the fun.

It had been years since he'd danced to this type of music, but he could feel his body wanting to join in and sway to the rhythm and beat of the tune, the SG-1 theme song he was going to officially dub it. He needed to find out later who had the music and get a copy of it from them so he could store it away. He'd heard a few other tunes he'd really liked, and he'd even gone out of the way to request one he'd convinced Daniel to dance to, which was going to take the cake later since he'd seen someone taping the tonight's madness.

_**Interface hyperspace**_

Just a minute from NEW YORK to TOKYO 

_**That's a trip**_

_**Interface aerospace**_

_**Never more people sick Medicare without trick**_

Daniel's hands found themselves on Jack's hips helping his husband get into the flow of things and he grinned, seeing Jack start to give into the lure of the music's trance beat. Now he could see why they dubbed this type of music trance; the beats and melodies seemed to entrance the body, trapping it in the world of musical beauty and notes.

He had also taken notice of the song's particular lyrics and couldn't help but feel this song was meant for the four of them. He danced close beside Jack for the song; he'd hardly noticed that Davis and Teal'c were up and about behind them dancing. Jack's own hands were traveling down his bare upper form, wanting to caress the beautiful skin.

Hammond stood up in the control room, looking down at his flagship team and noticed them all dancing and having a good time. The lights in the gate room were dimmed down the flashing lights; Siler had gone about setting up, playing different colors on some of the people in the room causing the place to have some life. He hardly noticed he was tapping his own foot to the beat of the tune being played and smiled to himself, glad the evening had been perfect so far; but it was only a matter of time until Ba'al chose to gate in and crash their party.

"Rraw! Shiver me timbers!" The bird that was currently terrorizing Davis kept pacing back and forth on the man's shoulders.

"Sir, is the bird always this…" Davis chose his words carefully not wanting to be demoted back down to Captain, "This friendly to strangers?"

Looking down at Davis, Hammond noticed the same tension Daniel had the night the bird wouldn't leave him alone, "I'm afraid so son, normally though he is like this. I think he just likes all the attention." Hammond watched as the bird now began to do a little dance up Davis arm unable to make up its mind on what it wanted to do.

"Stand down son!" The bird turned to look at Davis still very intent on bothering him or, more or less, scaring Davis into an early retirement.

"I think my granddaughters have been teaching the bird a little too much." Hammond chuckled offering his arm, which the bird instantly waddled up and sat perfectly, still perched on top its master's shoulder.

Davis eyed the bird fearfully once more before picking up a red plastic cup of fresh apple cider and took a long drink of it; he'd need the extra sugar in his system to remain alert when their unwanted guest waltzed inside the gate room. The computer showed no signs of gate activity and he could have went and joined everyone else inside in the gate room, but he didn't feel like becoming a prime target for SG-2 to nail from head to toe in silly string.

"Any word who won the betting pool on the O'Neill's outfits?" Ferretti asked Janet, as she was busy at the table getting herself something to eat and drink.

"I did, along with three nurses; if you'd have been in Egypt in July and seen the way the Colonel was eyeing Daniel up in his very revealing outfit it was bound to be used for some type of personal fantasy sooner or later." Janet smiled cheekily.

Ferretti muttered a light curse and took a drink of the spiked punch hardly noticing the difference between normal and non-spiked, since he'd been drinking it for the past three hours. "That's the last time I bet two hundred dollars on something the O'Neill's do." Shaking his head, the man went off to find the rest of SG-2, which wasn't hard; all he had to do was just follow the trail of silly string.

Jack bent down close to Daniel's ear and drew him closer for the slow song currently playing, swaying with him to the song as his knees recovered from the two trance songs that had them all shaking their collective asses. 'I hope Ba'al chooses to just stay home tonight, I'm not up for saving the world at the stroke of midnight.' He thought to himself.

"Do we really have to save the world tonight?" He mumbled into Daniel's ear.

Daniel arms were wrapped around Jack's neck, and he was smiling to himself at the whining comment, "I'm afraid so Jack. We're the only ones that seem capable of doing it perfectly without turning around and screwing ourselves over."

"Hm, I got a nice big bed with your name on it to screw you into later." Jack mumbled and continued to the dance with his husband.

"Not if I tie you to said bed first." Daniel replied oh so innocently and pressed his lips to Jack in soft kiss.

_**TBC...**_

**Janet: **Riza from FMA  
**Hammond:** Pirate Capt.  
**Paul Davis: **Jack O'Neill  
**Jack: **Earth System Lord  
**Daniel: **Jack's Lo'Taur  
**Sam: **1st Prime to Jack

Pics(not completely like this but blended in with some xena/jaffa touch): http/ Morpheus (The Matrix)  
**Jacob Carter: **Severus Snape  
**SG-2: **The Ghostbusters

-Major Louis Ferretti

-Major Coburn

-Major Griff

-Sergeant Bell


	4. Part 4

**PART 4**

It was now midnight and most of the staff was still wide awake dancing in the halls, some sitting down talking or passed out in various rooms stone drunk from the spiked drinks. Word had it SG-8 brought back some booze with them from another planet and only a drop of the stuff would equal that of two drinks, or so the rumors said. Jack had avoided the punch and stuck mainly to the fresh cider, making sure he got it from Hammond's office. Most of the normal drinks that were theirs remained untouched, but then again nobody dared to get close to the office with that dang bird voltureing inside of it; it didn't really care for Jack so it left the old cranky hard assed Colonel alone.

Janet and Sam were still among the not so drunk crowd dancing in the multi colored lights that danced across the gate room, the small petite woman leading the dance despite the height difference. Teal'c and Davis were sitting off to the side talking about something that Jack couldn't quite make out over the sounds of the other voices filtering in the confined space. Daniel sat beside him in a chair, head resting on Jack's shoulder, taking what appeared to be a nap or rather a break after everyone had convinced them to get up and dance for awhile and have some fun. Jack had sat down to give his knees some much needed relief and tipped his head back to finish off the contents of his drink in the plastic cup. He turned to look at Daniel who was awake, but with his eyes partially closed, studying the other people on the room and those dancing around on the ramp.

"Tired, Danny?" He asked craning his neck to look at Daniel, his hand petting the soft hair he'd spent the past forty minutes playing with, and a light game of tonsil hockey with his husband.

"Getting there, Jack, I thought for sure Ba'al would have shown up at midnight on the dot," Daniel bitched, wondering if Jacob and the Tok'ra were full of shit and had misheard Ba'al's plans entirely and didn't hear he was talking about some other device that had nothing to do with their iris. Although he had to admit this whole party here had been great, having the whole SGC personal on the base tonight enjoying themselves.

"I won't be all that far off soon." Jack admitted eyes landing on Jacob who was busy hanging out with the Harry Potter group in the corner; Selmak was talking, it sounded like about the books? He really wished he had a pair of those extendable ears or to be the fly on the wall to hear that talk.

"Yeah, can we just put someone else in charge of saving the world and go home and sleep?" Daniel asked turning his head a little and looking up at his husband through his lashes.

Chuckling he shook his head and cupped Daniel's chin, "I wish. I doubt half this base is even sober anymore; two member's of SG-2 were completely tanked and running around like loose cannons emptying their silly string supply."

"I heard someone got Hammond's bird by mistake and they got one pissed off Macaw attempting to peck them to death." Blue eyes stared back into the brown ones studying them lazily.

"Yeah, one of the SF's found a loose can of silly string crap and went to get one of the nurses and instead got Hammond's bird when he was walking by. We'll have to ask for copies of the tape in the security room."

"Kiss me, Jack." It was a demand, not a request.

"Yes, sir." Jack smiled and pressed his lips to Daniel's in a soft kiss, but that didn't last long as limbs tangled around each other, Jack drawing Daniel onto his lap, greedily attacking those silken lips that were his. Daniel tasted of cinnamon and cider; he could smell the sweat clinging to Daniel's well toned body and the cologne he always wore.

Daniel moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms closer around Jack; if he knew nobody would stop what they were doing, he'd beg Jack to fuck him then and there, right where they currently were. This alone was torture enough, and he craved having his husband fill him up tonight and make them both whole; he loved the feeling when Jack was sheathed deeply inside of him, making them as complete as the day they had slipped their wedding bands on the other's finger.

Breaking the kiss, his lips moving on auto pilot for Daniel's throat, he unbuckled the collar and took it off to reveal the lightly tanned skin of Daniel's neck begging to be marked, and Jack was all to happy to oblige. He locked his lips on the jugular and began to nip and bite the skin in a playful manner, loving the moans it drew from those silken lips. How he had managed to live a year without Daniel had been beyond him; when Daniel had returned to him from his ascended state, he had promised to never let the man go again. Daniel was far too precious to him to lose and where Daniel went he went; it would be that way till they had to part ways briefly, but they would always be tougher, there was a strong bond between them that not even Oma herself could sever when she took Daniel away from him.

Daniel gasped, feeling the hungry lips moving over his neck, making busy with the area Jack was very intent on marking. He had spent a year of his life as a ascended being and gave up on the mortal pleasures to learn the mysteries only the ancients themselves could offer, and he had left a broken man behind in his wake, the very one he had married to allow Jacob Carter to stop and let him die on that bed so he could go on his journey of the great path.

The meal had been cooked a long time ago for him and Jack was that finished product that had taken a few years to grow past the bonds of friendship, even if there had been denial they had faced it together and shared more than two friends could ever know, or have for that matter. Jack was his flame, he was the candle that had been waiting all alone for the correct one to awaken hidden desires deep inside of him, and Jack O'Neill had turned the key to unlock his needs.

Sweet pain filtered through his neck as Jack sank his teeth hard into his neck, using his tongue to dance playfully over the area of the flesh he was still locked on to. Jack was lucky Daniel hadn't said screw it and shoved the older man over the table, and ridden him like there was no tomorrow. He'd have even settled for a storage closet at the moment to just feel more of Jack.

Pulling back, Jack glanced over his handiwork and kissed the darkened flesh of Daniel's throat, whispering something in Egyptian or Arabic: 'bawi.'

That made him smile; Jack had a habit lately of going into his study that they'd built for him and taking a few books of his on languages, and learning a few things to just impress others or for personal reasons—which did help a little off-world lately. "Yes, Jack, I'm all yours," he whispered. Moving his head back, he kissed Jack once more, only lightly this time, and hardly felt the collar slipped back around his neck by skillful hands.

"Mine, always and forever Danny."

"You'll always be my heart and soul, Jack," he smiled, resting his forehead completely on Jack's, now basking in the warmth of the other man; no matter how cold Jack acted towards others, he was always warm and caring to him.

"Sir, we brought you this." Jack looked up seeing one of his dressed up SF Jaffas holding out what appeared to be black veils—the very same ones Daniel had used back in July to please the damned snake they'd stumbled across.

"Excellent, Daniel, I think you know what to do with these," Jack grinned, having switched his voice to the snakehead one now.

He couldn't help but eye the veil warily; he remember how Jack kept asking him why the snake had wanted him to dance with a veil and in the tacky colored, and not to mention poorly tailored, butt flap outfit. "Jack, are you really serious, I have to do this?" he asked, frowning, knowing when Jack set his mind to something, it was unlikely to get the man to change his plans.

"Oh yes, Daniel, I'm quite serious. You didn't believe me when I said Janet would win the betting pool, so now you can wow us all over with your many talents." Snatching the veils from the SF, Jack stuffed them close to Daniel's chest, grinning like a ten year old who'd just broken his mother's favorite china dish.

"Jack, when this whole thing is over, you're going to pay dearly, and I've got a few books on ebay you can buy me," he smiled sweetly, knowing how Jack tended to bitch about wasting his money on old dusty books he didn't need.

"It'll be worth it to see the looks on everyone's faces," he pressed, wanting to see for himself if all the women would turn to gape at his beautiful husband.

"Fine."

Moving off Jack's lap, Daniel set about the task of getting the veils on his outfit properly. However he kept one loose, planning on using it on Jack near the end of the song since he knew Jack had picked the song they both danced to at their party after the wedding. As much as he liked 'Desert Rose' by Sting, he would have rather danced to Cutting Edge's I just 'Died In Your Arms Tonight' with Jack.

As if on cue, white fog began to fill the gate room, making the room all the more eerie with the dimmed lights and the soft pastel colors and the disco ball casting its lights around the room. The SFs began clearing some of the people off the ramp, causing some people already sitting down to curiously glance at the ramp and take notice of Jack's SF Jaffa standing on each side of him, three to each side as the Colonel kicked back and relaxed for the show to begin. A lazy hand gestured was made to the one SF to radio in and have the song put on.

"Might want to get into position, Daniel," Jack grinned, brown eyes twinkling with mischief though flashing gold shortly afterwards due to the specially made contacts he was wearing.

'I'll make sure I put you into one later,' he thought to himself in annoyance as he proceeded up the ramp to get ready, noticing the lights only seemed to dim a little more, going into light blues and silver color now. He had a feeling Jack had done more than just plan out their outfits for tonight, he was rather curious what their Halloween knighting would result in now besides the usual passed out candy and take out.

The song began to play, the mystic beauty of it all very alluring as the fog began to build up around his knees, his body slowly swaying with the beat of the music, the lights wrapping around him, embracing him among the shadows of the darkened gate room. The loose veil he began swaying as if it was in the wind as he moved it, his movements slow and timed, yet graceful. As the first voice began to sing in Arabic and as each vocal was sung, he began to move a little more to the beat of the music, allowing his body to do the working and relaxing, hardly paying attention to those in the gate room now. All he could think of was Jack watching him. He had been so drunk once that he'd sung and danced to this song in their garden, and in the rain for that matter. He'd been sick for a week after that stunt.

_**It has been a long time,**_

_**And I am looking for myself and my loved one**_

_**And I am looking for myself and my loved one**_

_**And I am looking for myself and my loved one**_

_**My life is for you,**_

_**And no one other than you.**_

Jack sat in silence, watching the colors dance off Daniel's body and remembering that night under the stars as Daniel had this tune playing and danced for him. He danced till the end despite the rain that had fallen over his body, soaking him thoroughly, but when he heard Daniel sing the various parts in Arabic, it sent a pleasurable chill through him. He couldn't even sing 'Row Row Your Boat' without making it sound like someone was drawing their fingernails across a chalkboard. Brown eyes and blue locked briefly as Daniel glanced in his direction, the thick fog and the lights making it look like Daniel was standing out in the middle of a dark forest, dancing to some foreign tune.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

I wake in pain 

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

He could feel their eyes on him, but he could feel those chocolate eyes drinking him up even more, watching him intently. It made him smile inwardly despite the mini blackmail his husband had thought of; then again, he'd told Jack he'd have to do some karaoke if he failed to guess who won the betting pool. It figured he'd had to lose this tonight of all nights.

One of the veils was lost now as Daniel allowed the faint draft in the gate room to carry it away from him, landing on the floor someplace in the fog. Pretending it was time slipping through his hands was what the first lost veil was meant to be, and until he was out of them he would have to offer them a dance and he was determined to make Jack join him.

_I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

'Jack does match the description of a horse that will never tire', and Jack was his flame of his desire, and no one else could ever beat Jack to win that spot in his heart.

_This desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

This desert flower No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this 

Another veil was dropped from Daniel's hand as he picked up his pace a little now, his taunt muscles flexing as he moved his body around gracefully to the next chorus of the mystic tune.

_And now she turns_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems_

Hammond stood in the control room, watching the scene, finding the whole thing interesting; leave it to his 2IC to cook up one heck of a party, and to get Daniel to do what he was doing on top of it all. However, he tensed up, as did some others in the gate room, as they noticed the Stargate begin to come to life, knowing very well who it was.

"Sir what are we supposed to do?" Davis asked, looking to Hammond, seeing some of the SF's that were posing as Jaffa stood ready and waiting to fire when ordered, or fire if anyone attempted to hurt someone in the room.

Hammond noticed Daniel was in a bit of a trance, too busy dancing to the song, giving it his all as he always did with everything else; Ba'al was really going to stumble into some interesting shit tonight, and maybe even think he'd stepped into the SGC version of the Twilight Zone. "Hope we win, son, and nobody gets hurt."

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand _

Jack had noticed the Stargate going into action and knew all too well it was Ba'al. He nodded to the people in the room to prepare themselves to fire right away if Ba'al and his Jaffa dared to fire on any of them first, but at this rate, by the time Ba'al entered, he'd get to see Daniel finishing up the end of the song.

'Come to think of it, I want to see the look on the old snake's face on that one.' He remained seated, watching Daniel as chevron two locked into place and the iris sealed tightly shut, but that wasn't going to stop Ba'al anymore.

_I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of her love_

Ohmonamonamona oooooooooowooooohowoa 

Moving down to Jack, Daniel took his final veil and wrapped it around Jack's neck, pulling his husband with him to help finish this number off. His blue eyes, the color of the sky, gazed into loving chocolate eyes as he finally heard the third chevron lock into place, and grinned at Jack, taking his hand and leading him back to the ramp to finish the song. He had no plans to let Ba'al spoil this now that it was nearly over.

Both of them were now dancing close together as the tune picked up, Daniel had dropped the veil once he'd managed to get Jack up to the middle of the ramp. He turned his back to Jack, allowing the other man's hands to rest on his hips, swaying with him while the fourth chevron locked into place. They kept going despite the danger of being this close to the gate now.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

Hammond really was wondering now if the two O'Neills had a death wish standing right there on that ramp, and watched in silence as the fifth chevron engaged.

_Sweet desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower,_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

The sixth chevron soon followed and the two O'Neills kept dancing, hearing the Stargate grow even closer to the final chevron locking, and then he would be here and the party would be all over for them.

_Sweet desert rose_

_This memory of Eden haunts us all_

_This desert flower, this rare perfume_

_Is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

The seventh now locked into place, a loud whoosh could be heard behind the iris, but within a matter of seconds the iris was opening up, the blue shimmer of the gate illuminating the two men on the ramp finishing the song and their dance up. The two men turned to see a silver colored scanning ball thrown into the room searching for life signs and it scanned only them, ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

'Time to get ready to bite the bullet,' he thought to himself, keeping his hold on Daniel still as his husband refused to stop here with the song seconds away from being finished, he wanted to see the reaction they could goad out of the oh so clever snakehead.

The sound of people emerging from the Stargate caused people to turned their heads and watch in silence as Ba'al stood there, surrounded by Jaffa on all sides. However, Ba'al didn't get that far down the ramp as he froze in place, seeing the two men at the end of the ramp dancing and touching everywhere to the tune floating through the gate room. Ba'al's eyes roamed down the nearly naked Daniel Jackson and noticed that his state of dress was that of a lo'tuar's Ra would have considered for his favorites to wear, and then what took him off guard was the golden glow in Jack O'Neill's eyes. Why had he not been informed the man had been taken as a host? He'd had spies throughout every known planet the SGC went to, and nobody had said anything to him about the all-famous Colonel O'Neill he'd had in his clutches becoming a host! He was furious at not being informed properly.

_**This is a long time,**_

_**I'm the person who loves more**_

_**I'm the person who loves more**_

_**I'm the person who loves more**_

_**My life is for you and you are my life,**_

_**There's nothing else but you,**_

_**Only you.**_

The song slowly began to fade into the distance somewhere, Jack and Daniel's hands intertwining as Daniel slowly raised his head, moving back to rest on the other man's shoulder, blue eyes hidden beneath thick lashes as they posed together, the gentle chime now gone, signifying the song was over and they had a snakehead gaping at them like they were the latest type of sex on wheels.

"Ba'al, what brings you to MY domain," Jack questioned, eyes flashing again, his voice still sounding like a Goa'uld, a possessive hand moving over Daniel's stomach to play with his navel piercing, absently showing off his lover. He snapped his fingers and Jack's SF Jaffa opened their staff weapons, aiming them at Ba'al and his Jaffa that had entered the room so far.

"When did you take this man for your host?" Ba'al questioned, eyeing Jack carefully, his own Jaffa opening their staff weapons and training them at who they thought were the other Jaffa.

"Just a week ago, Earth is mine as well as this facility, your presence is not needed. I will take over this planet on my own, I have all the necessary means at my disposal now," Jack stated silkily and looked to Carter, "Jaffa kree!" He barely looked at Carter and handed the leash that was attached to Daniel's collar to her, "take my slave back to his room and lock him in it, I won't have him trying to escape on me tonight despite his good behavior for thinking of me as his true husband now."

Sam nodded, bowing her head like they'd all seen Teal'c do many times, "Yes, my Lord." She took hold of the leash and gave it a tug, causing Daniel to stumble a little and hurry to catch up with her.

When Daniel and Sam left the room, hearing the blast doors slam behind them, they stopped and shared a glance with Hammond, who was hiding off to the side. He gave them a nod to get their collective asses moving to bring down the reinforcements as soon as possible; it was that or deal with having half his personal in the gate room being killed off; among other things, he really didn't feel like writing up the paper work for it.

"Why is it all these people are in here and dressed so foolishly?" Ba'al questioned Jack, looking around in disdain.

"We were celebrating my victory, it was all the foolish humans must have been able to scrounge up." How he managed to hold back without punching Ba'al in the face was another miracle to himself, and obviously Teal'c, who was itching to come out of his corner and take a swing at the snakehead.

"I see, and what shall I call you?" Ba'al questioned, eyeing Jack, approving his outfit though perhaps wondering who tailored it.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anyone in the room who heard that attempted to keep straight faces and not fall on their ass than and there, and holler like a damned coyote about the joke. Everyone knew Jack had had horrible habit of using movie character names to always bullshit the snakeheads, but the look on Ba'als face puzzling over the name was a sight to see.

"What does that name mean?" Ba'al demanded hotly.

"It means Jedi Knight."

That seemed to only make Ba'al all the more confused; the sound of a light saber being turned on caused a few heads to turn and a few Jaffa, even the fake ones, to aim their staff weapons at the person dressed as Darth Vader. The loud breathing from behind the mask was ever so comical and everyone was still puzzled by who it was that had dressed up as Vader and his Storm Troopers. "Come to the dark side, we have cookies."

A few snickers roused from within the room, making the System Lord all the more confused and slightly angry as he watched was going on, his eyes moved over to the drunken human stumbling over to them, causing Jack to send a death glare at the drunken skunk Ghostbuster of SG-2 stumbling over to him, only to throw an arm around Jack's shoulder, causing more people to inch forward on the edge of their seats in the darkness and clutch their weapons even harder in death grips.

"Get off me, you pathetic worm," Jack snarled, ordering the SF nearest to him with his fingers to grab the member of SG-2.

A loud hiccup filled the all but deathly silent gate room as the man was removed from Jack, the SF dragging him away, but he didn't mange to get far with the deadweight. "Yer see here now, J'Oniel isn't weriel a snark lord. He's perwetending ta be one! Mighty damn smexy he and hus sand rat." Coburn slurred, but reached behind himself and lifted his fake proton gun filled with silly string. He fired pink string at Ba'al, covering the System Lord's face, head, and robes in the pink substance and managing to draw a angered shout from Ba'al.

"Insolence!" Ba'al roared and pulled angrily at the pink string, raising his hand with the ribbon device on it and sending Coburn sailing into the wall. "Jaffa kree kree!" Ba'al ordered his people to attack everyone now for having been deceived by such a childish game of these pathetic lowlife Tauri.

"So much for that plan," Jack muttered to himself and looked up see the blasts doors open with more SF's running inside to aim their guns at Ba'al and his Jaffa.

Ba'al turned his angry flashing eyes onto Jack and glared down at the man, "Foolish Tauri! I will not fall for any more of your games, Jaffa kree!" He ordered them to attack and turned his hand device on Jack and those close to him, sending them flying into the wall.

He was thankful to at least land on someone else and not be the one that landed in that wall, but the impact on the armor of the SF still hurt, just not as bad as a wall would have felt. "Fire!" He ordered despite the harsh tone he had to use to get it out and with the voice changer on as well, which caused a few to hesitate, but thankfully some had more brains than that and began to fire off some rounds at Ba'al and his Jaffa. One Jaffa went down, but Ba'al was perfectly safe tucked away behind the shield from the ribbon device. It only served to buy the System Lord a little time and all Jack had to do was get a clear view of the guy's hand to sink a knife in it.

However it seemed fate was against him tonight. The Jaffa that still remained dropped little round devices on the floor and Jack could only suppress a shudder, having a feeling half his people in here were going to be taking a nap while the snakehead and his pets slithered around the base trying to get control of it for themselves, which would only help Ba'al redeem himself before the Jaffa he was slowly, but surely losing more of now.

A bright flash of light filled the gate room, causing all gunfire and staff fire to cease. Jack turned the other way, shielding his eyes tightly in hopes that he could avoid the effects of the device, but he noticed what it was doing. The device had sent a shock out numbing everyone, preventing them from opening fire and or moving.

'Well, isn't this just swell,' Jack thought numbly as he heard Ba'al's unaffected Jaffa moving towards him and lifting his boneless body up.

Ba'al looked at Jack victoriously and lifted the man up by his chin, forcing Jack O'Neill of the Tauri to look him directly in the eyes. "You may have fooled me briefly, Tauri, but after seeing your little performance, perhaps I will still have use for you and your harlot Jackson. I could use two new slaves for my personal entertainment." Ba'al released Jack's face and looked around the floor, seeing everyone passed out from all the intoxication in their systems.

"Bring O'Neill with us, we shall begin to take control of this facility," Ba'al stated with a gloating triumphant remark in his words, which caused Jack to snort.

"You won't make it out of here alive, snakeface."

"I believe I will, with you as my prisoner nobody will dare get in my way," Ba'al drawled in the gloating way he always seemed so smug and superior about.

"Not unless I order them to shoot with me in your way," he commented ever so innocently to the System Lord as he was dragged bonelessly by the two Jaffa from the room.

"Perhaps I should just take you as my new host…" Ba'al grinned darkly at that, eyeing O'Neill's body over, very much approving of the outfit the elder human wore, an outfit most suitable for a System Lord to wear. Then he could still keep Daniel Jackson for his personal pet and plaything to use when he wanted, and torment the younger man in the body of a friend.

"I think my idea of being shot sounds much better," Jack muttered as he was dragged though the empty SGC hallway, wondering where the hell everyone was while he was being gawked at by a damned snakehead.

I would like to thank **VICKI** for doing the beta work on this chapter! I am sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been busy and stuck on it, Part 5 I'll try to get finished soon so this is complete for Halloween.


End file.
